The Nurse's Call
by HinataSoup
Summary: Jushiro is a new captain. There is a chance happening where a living human comes around. (Bad title and time line is not great)
1. Nurse Call

Bleach

* * *

I just left the market carrying some groceries I promised to bring for a sweet elderly woman known to me as, Kiyomoto-san, she enjoys cooking and sewing it always seems for that's what I see her finishing up or asking for ingredients to make another type of recipe she has in mind.

I never minded for the treats were delicious to try once they were done, but also it was like a trade off between her and myself; she teaches me to cook, I get her ingredients that she requests. A small pleasant smile resting upon my lips as I slowly went towards miss Kiyomoto's home.

 _ **Crash!**_!... A sudden rumbling, almost rolling of the ground itself beneath my feet. 'Earthquake?' Was my quiet question, hazel eyes searching almost frantically for how my head swivelled from every direction.

I stopped for a moment and started forward once more, looking around carefully to see everything that is happening, but I saw something that seemed to be a glimmer figure in the distance.

I slowed down as my eyes focused on the glimmery space, wondering what it is and how it is there at all, but those thoughts start to fade as the quaking of the ground brings me to my knees dropping the many items I bought for Kiyomoto-san.

Sitting on my knees, holding myself up by my hands and looking around cautiously. The glimmer space seemed to lose the glittery touch and start looking more like a human.

"What is happening? This is a bad earthquake..." I say to myself, but pause when I see what looks like earth splitting slowly closer to the strange glittery figure. I look between the two areas worried, "maybe they see it?" Feeling my limbs move in a crouch position and debate with myself.

"They need help, it's moving closer to them..." one thought, " They may not need my help at all and see it..." to finally, "I am wasting time, just go me!" I finally thought getting up and trying to hurry to the figure and move them to safety.

At least that was my mental goal, but the reality was me shuffling from shaky ground to other stable grounds that become shaky after a few moments, but I kept going trying to ignore my thinking, until I got closer to the strange individual.

The individual still seemed blurry for my vision, "I must need glasses..." I mutter softly, and tap on their shoulder that was covered by many layers of clothing it seemed better fitting for winter instead of the current season it was. I wanted to help the stranger, but could not tell what needed to be done either.

 _ **Crash!**_!... The earthshaking sound came, it felt like my whole body jumped a few feet from the ground, only to turn my head once back on the shaky surface to see what seemed like a large footprint right next to me. "What the heck?..." shaking my head, "Just run when can!" I looked down at the man I tried to get to and heard soft coughing from him, but little other motion to speak of.

Breathing in deeply, I grabbed the shimmery figure and pulled one of his arms over my shoulder, "Just like those rescue shows I have seen..." muttering to myself constantly about how other people can do it, so I could. The results were me dragging the man who seemed to be coughing quite a bit, but also not as badly as at the beginning.

The self-defense in doing more only lasted so long for me, before something that felt like a hail of bricks falling on top of me. Landing on the cement ground clinging to my self-proclaimed charge, since the person could not really say one way or another about it when coughing so heavily.

The next thing I knew was, the chilly welcoming of darkness and a thought, " What happened?" Was the last thought present before darkness.

* * *

Jushiro Ukitake was captain of the thirteenth squad of the court guard squad and that came with many responsibilities along the way, but even with the many responsibilities and the lax way they were handled due to his health conditions, there were still moments when he had to be succumbed to the coughing fits that were so common to the illness in the first place.

Feeling the familiar wracking through his frame as he coughed into his long sleeve and held himself up for a couple minutes until it felt more reasonable to be crouching instead of standing as he fought this recent bout of coughs. He knew that focusing on the situation at hand was necessary, but soon did not even notice until he felt another person close by.

'Must be a fellow reaper who can handle the situation if I can not...' were his thoughts on the matter, until he felt what was almost feathery light in touch and seemed to be them speaking, but so quiet it seemed to be to themselves instead of to him. His peripheral vision was blurred slightly by the force of the coughing he felt, but he still felt the small distinct amount of spiritual pressure the other being had with very small distinctions.

There was limited he could do when coughing as heavily as he was, but from the distinct feel of the spiritual pressure it seemed like a young individual which was a slight warming of his heart where there were living people who really worried about others. Shunsui Kyoraku had a way of reading some spiritual pressure for their gender, but it may have been him searching specifically for the gender.

His thoughts on his friend cleared away as he felt the stranger grip his arm, and grip him tightly, her mutters easier to hear as comparing to something and trying to self-motivate. They did try to pull me away from the devastation, I tried to keep up with her as well, but her dragging proved to show her inexperience in these matters and she ended up being crushed by a sudden hollow moving slowly it's limbs above her. Knowing the hollows would crush the human, Ukitake moved forward to end their attack one by one.

* * *

I wanted to do a simple-ish reader and someone style, so this is it.


	2. The Newly Departed

Bleach

Bleach belongs to others...

* * *

Waking up somewhere that could be described as a hospital, due to the creamy colored walls and ceiling made me relax slightly and think, 'I hope I can afford the bill...' it slightly morose in how costly the bills can be, but too weary to care to much snuggled into the blankets that felt more comfortable than normal hospital bed sheets. Curling into myself a little for warmth, the shift gave slight awareness of another rather light weight pressing on the bed I lied on.

Peeking my hazel eyes open, blinking and partly wishing to fall back asleep in the warmth of darkness that seemed constant in the past. To realize as I looked around myself, to see others in the beds and one head that seemed like any other almost like it could be washed away in a crowd resting on my bed, almost looking exhausted.

"What happened?" I spoke softly, not wanting to wake the person resting their head on the side of the bed. Looking at the figure became a possible fascination at how long I seemed to gaze at them, but their image never seemed to stick in my mind, but was fuzzy like drawing in fog and having it disappear once all done.

Slowly getting up and scooting to not wake the person resting their head, I slowly got to my feet. The floor was cool to the touch once my bare feet were on the ground, and could only internally wince at how loud my own footsteps seemed to be, even though I was just getting up and not walking about.

I slowly looked around and realized I was just put in the room to sleep, but there seemed to be nothing connected to me, nothing that is reading my heart rate or blood pressure, or other things. 'This is an odd hospital? Were my injuries just very minor?' My thoughts drifted briefly to whether the strange sparkly individual was around, but found that memory was more faded and unreliable, to where it became more confusing then helpful to recollect.

I stood shakily upon my legs and looked around, my shaggy black hair strewn about in a hazardous mess much better known as a bedhead, but it was held back in a messy ponytail that may be more of a tangled mess due to sleeping with it tied up, instead of let loose.

I felt pressure all around me, but maybe It was my self-imposed stress manifesting on me, my thoughts came and went as I slowly left and looked around for a way to my home.

The thoughts were spiralling, but I quickly hurried out of the building to run into a area that looks like long skylined halls, or alley ways, but they were still wide enough for traffic both ways to pass and not be stopping each other.

Hurrying through the strange way, to the path straight ahead, walking along a bit hunched and nervous about bumping into someone.

* * *

Unohana was at a captains meeting with Jushiro Ukitake, and the ten others waiting for dismissal from head captain Yamamoto, but she also was curious why this newly found spirit needed to be brought to her house to heal when this spirit definitely was not a reaper, so should be in the rukongai districts instead.

Ukitake was rather persistent though, and she was a woman who enjoyed seeing some people worry over what may occur, or not, depending on if they knew of her history in the long ago past, before the current Kenpachi, or previous few.

She smiled softly, remembering the story Ukitake told of how he met this strange girl who rests at the 4th division in her knowledge. ' _Sounds like a start to a friendship or even a romance if they play their cards right_.' Looking to Head Captain Yamamoto for a few quiet moments to hear his dismissal of most of the captains, except for herself and Jushiro Ukitake, probbaly wondering about the guest in her midst.

* * *

While the two captains are busy, the soul escaped the 4th division area, even though no one was holding her against her will by any means and probably assumed she was not going to disappear on them. She slowly walked around, hazel eyes darting around in almost a nervous look-a-bout for any dangers to occur.

She saw people wearing black and white walk by casually, but also wearing a sword or carrying a weapon with them as they went. _'Am I in a convention or are these people just huge fans of swords_?' My thoughts went to for a few moments, but I did not know any event involving a bunch of swords being towed about.

Looking around more, my hazel eyes focused on a pile of carton boxes that seem stacked for people to climb onto the rooftop, while the roofs seemed to connect to eachother rather easily to where travel from roof seems easier than navigating this maze of which path to take or not.

Taking to the roof, slowly she stood upon the red-tiled rooftop and could see that the building went on for miles in any direction she looked towards. ' _This is one huge convention and a huge location to hold it at_?' My thought persisted.

Traveling slowly from the roof was like doing a balancing act, but also it was not, for you could walk easily enough and there came when the roof slanted down and became a slippery problem to have on occasion.

Those were few occasions, but one time she did not pay attention or was not fast enough to stop, she fell off the rooftop and came falling before a tall and intimidating figure wearing a strange mask upon their face.

The being looked down at me, and bent down to be on one knee and offered their hand to help me up on my feet.

* * *

The idea is any soul (new or not) can surprise all.


End file.
